I'm hurting myself for you
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Final du 01.19. Les pensée de Tina lorsqu'elle danse avec Mike. Tina/Mike/Artie


_Écrit pour la communauté française de **French_Gleek** sur Livejournal. L'histoire se situe à la fin du 01.19 lorsque Tina danse avec Mike. Personnellement, je n'aime pas la chanson lorsqu'elle est chantée par Artie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que l'interprête manque d'émotions et qu'il semble juste se complaire dans sa misère en chantant- avis personnel, j'accepte ceux qui pensent autrement- mais je trouvais l'opportunité de m'immiscer dans les pensées de Tina impossible à manquer. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: TinaArtie, Mike**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hurting myself for you<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Alors, commençons avec le rêve de Tina. Viens, Tina. <em>

Alors que les autres applaudissaient, je me levais et marchais jusqu'à M. Shester, tapant dans sa main.

_-On me dit que tu nous a préparé un petit numéro de danse…qui pourrait peut-être nous servir aux régionales. _

_-Oui, _répondis-je en souriant doucement.

_-Tu as un partenaire?_

Mon regard se tourna immédiatement vers Artie et j'eu bien du mal à ne pas laisser mon sourire se faner. La lueur triste que je voyais dans ses yeux me rappelait à quel point il était blessé de ne pas danser avec moi. Il m'avait certes poussé à choisir un autre partenaire- et malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'en remercier- alors que j'étais prête à faire le numéro avec lui malgré les inconvénients, mais je savais que c'était son rêve d'un jour danser. Un rêve bien cruel puisqu'il était impossible. Je lui offris donc un regard compatissant, prononçant ces mots qui me faisaient sentir coupable.

_-Mike Chang._

Tout le monde applaudit à nouveau et il se leva pour venir se placer à mes côtés. Du coin de l'œil, je ne perdais pas Artie de vue. Je n'avais rien perdu de son sourire qui avait brièvement flanché à l'entente du nom de Mike. Et sa douleur, elle ne faisait que résonner dans ma culpabilité. J'avais découvert un autre monde en répétant avec Mike. Il m'avait appris que je ne serais jamais heureuse avec un homme qui ne pourrait jamais me faire danser. Autant j'étais certaine d'aimer Artie, autant je m'étais sentie bien à tournoyer dans les bras de Mike. Je ne m'étais probablement jamais sentie aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant; c'était comme si le monde s'était transformé en une explosion de couleur jusque-là inconnue.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me _

Et cette chanson que nous avions choisit pour le numéro, je la regrettai dès l'instant où Artie se mit à chanter. Si triste, si mélancolique. Et il réussissait parfaitement à transmettre l'émotion à mon cœur. Une fois de plus, par mes sentiments, j'eu l'impression de l'avoir trahis. Assise sur mon banc, au milieu des autres membres du Glee Club, j'avais envie de pleurer. Pour Artie qui n'aurait jamais la chance d'accomplir ses rêves et pour moi qui n'aurait jamais la chance d'être entièrement heureuse. Et je l'acceptais, parce que je refusais de devenir la fille égoïste qui enlevait leur bonheur aux autres pour trouver le sien.

Artie avait été le premier garçon à s'être intéressé à moi pour ne pas dire le seul. Au départ, ce n'était certes pas pour les bonnes raisons- il avait vu en moi quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre à cause de mon supposé bégayement- mais après lui avoir révélé la vérité, voyant qu'il restait à mes côtés, je me suis laissée aller à penser qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Avais-je le droit de le repousser maintenant que je m'apercevais que son handicape me dérangeait? Non, je préférais encore souffrir et être malheureuse que de lui briser le cœur.

_Say night-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me thigh and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blues as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Quand Mike se leva, me tendant galamment sa main, je n'hésitai pas et m'en saisit. J'avais retrouvé le sourire. Un sourire heureux, bien loin de celui triste que j'affiche lorsque je regarde Artie. Les ténèbres qui m'enveloppaient se dissipaient rapidement alors que nos pieds tapaient en rythme sur le sol et que nos corps exprimaient ce que nous avions à dire. Ma culpabilité s'était également envolée à l'instant où Mike m'attira contre lui, guidant notre danse. J'Avais confiance en lui. Je me surpris même à penser que c'était un endroit où je me sentais bien, où j'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps : ses bras.

Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent et que je croisai cette lueur d'amusement et de satisfaction, reflet de la mienne, je sus que je n'étais pas la seule à vivre pour la danse. Maintenant que je l'avais découverte et que je m'étais laissée m'en faire enivrer par le Glee Club, je ne pourrais plus m'en séparer. Ma vie sans la danse ne serait que monotonie et routine. Un autre était comme moi : Mike.

_Sweet dreams till sun beams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Dream a little dream of me _

Je n'entendais même plus Artie chanter tant j'étais prise par la chorégraphie. Ce n'est que lors du final, lorsque Mike me renversa vers l'arrière, que je me souviens de lui. Il était là, derrière moi. Je devinais les larmes dans ses yeux. Le regard compatissant que posait Quinn sur lui fini de me ramener à la réalité. Je lui faisais mal alors même que c'était ce que je cherchais à éviter. Je me redressais d'un coup et mon regard croisa à nouveau celui de mon partenaire. L'étoile scintillait encore dans ses iris, mais elle s'était éteinte dans les miens. Je mordis l'intérieur de ma lèvre pour m'éviter de pleurer. Ça faisait si mal de devoir se séparer de son rêve. À cet instant, je comprenais pleinement ce que pouvait ressentir Artie. Je me détachai finalement de Mike avec une promesse : je ne danserai plus avec lui qui pouvait me faire ressentir des choses merveilleuses et me faire rêver de l'impossible.

_**J'espère que tu prendras soin de mon cœur, Artie. J'accepte d'être malheureuse parce que je t'aime. **_


End file.
